dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of the Emerald Archer
Fall of the Emerald Archer is a 2018 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow. It is the sequel to the 2016 hit The Emerald Archer and second entry in the The Emerald Archer series. Skip Woods returns as director and Zak Penn written the screenplay. Liam Hemsworth reprises his titular role as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, and also returning main cast Amber Heard and Eric Balfour. It is set for a release date, June 22, 2018. Premise As Green Arrow rise in infamy throughout Star City, his billionaire alter ego Oliver Queen continues his tireless pursuit to find the secret organization responsible for killing his parents and almost killing him. Oliver with unexpected help from upcoming reporter Dinah Lance tracks a lead to a wealthy philanthropist, Dmitri Valdenko. The two share similar taste in everything, but what Oliver will soon uncover is that Dmitri is actually a mercenary named Merlyn and that he was sent by the organization to destroy Green Arrow. Not only Oliver has to deal with a deadly new enemy, but he also have to deal with a unexpected new arrival...the mysterious Black Canary. Friend or foe, she puts Oliver in uncharted waters and as well put his closet confidants, Brianna Stone and Eddie Fyers in harm's way. Will Oliver sacrifice everything to find the truth or let his life be ruined by his own mistakes. Plot summary Starts out as we see Green Arrow (Liam Hemsworth) dragging Mr. Fugate/Clock King (James Cromwell) to the top a rooftop building miles away from the hotel he abducted him. Green Arrow forces Fugate to tell him how he tracked his pocket watch to a boat the day Oliver Queen went missing; and demands him to tell him about the organization he works for. Fugate remains silent. Green Arrow then uses his arrow to tie up one of Fugate’s ankle; he then hangs Fugate upside down threatening him that he will drop him. Fugate still remains quiet; GA then drops the rope-arrow as Fugate almost falls but is stopped when GA tells him again, but this time he won’t stop the rope from falling. When Fugate begins to say something about “The Perspective will tell all”, and as he is about to mention about “them” and that they are much bigger than Oliver think. A mysterious black arrow appears and hits Fugate killing him. Just as Fugate about to confess, GA turns around to see the black arrow came from an unknown figure that starts to escape. GA realizing Fugate is already dead brings his body back up than starts chasing after the figure that killed his prime suspect. After a few minutes chasing nothing, GA realizes whoever killed Fugate must have been part of the secret organization. Now GA has only “the Perspective” and that “there are more involved” to go on. The next few months gone by and everyone around Star City start to question Green Arrow and his role. Is he a hero or foe; back at the Star Ledger, Brianna Stone (Amber Heard) looks on as she overhears a TV public conference where people start confessing their opinions/concerns about the Emerald Archer. Brianna’s boss, Ron (Isaiah Washington) tells Brianna that the new reporter, light brunette Dinah Lance (Adrianne Palicki) is also involved with the story of Green Arrow’s identity. Brianna is worried that Dinah has no updates, but Dinah interrupts her and starts telling her new details about who could be underneath hood. Ron gets impressed and orders both of them to work on the case, but not as partners. Enticing a race between them, Dinah takes on that offer and heads to out promising she will have the Robin Hood identity by the end of the week. Already knowing who is GA, Brianna realizes she must play along with the charade but already has a dislike to the new reporter. Trying to make this race interesting, she requests James Bard or Jam (Robert Hoffman) to help her in the report. Later, Oliver meets up with Eddie Fyers (Eric Balfour) at the bottom of the newly constructed Robert Queen Bridge—which looks like the Brooklyn Bridge, but more modern. Inside one of the bridge’s structures is a safe room. Oliver and Eddie continue what they know about the organization, the unknown assassin, and the Perspective. Eddie tells Oliver what he knows that Fugate used be known as other aliases such as William Tockman, and that he had no known family. Oliver is more interested in who killed Fugate, and even backtracking the black arrow—which had an M-like symbol, but nothing else. Eddie reminds Oliver to do what he has to do as the rich boy doing well even be Green Arrow, but fears who they are dealing with won’t be mess with likely. Oliver promised his parents he will find the truth and learn the reason why they killed them and used Hackett as part of their pawn. After the meeting, Eddie heads out to see his current girlfriend, Sara Mars (Rachel McAdams), teaching at Star City Middle and at night be a small diner waitress. Meantime, Ollie heads back to Queen Corp where they are setting up a new product line of cyber security. He smiles on as the deal goes successful; Ollie meets up with a suitable investor, Marco Andella. Being great as potential partners and as friends, Andella invites Oliver to Sicily, Italy for his birthday bash his wife has setup. Oliver agrees with that and celebrates what looks like to be a great relationship. Want more click here plot summary. Cast *Liam Hemsworth as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow The brash, prideful young billionaire and heir to Queen Corporation and Robin Hood-like vigilante known simply as the Green Arrow trying to hunt down the organization. Trying to continue to see if he and Brianna can be more than friends, he soon develops feelings for Dinah Lance. *Jonathan Rhys-Meyers as Dmitri Valdenko/Merlyn Main antagonist; A brilliant and powerful billionaire philanthropist; he is a deadly mercenary for hire. He has deep connections to the organization Oliver is looking for. He is a master archer rivaling those to Oliver's skills. *Adrianne Palicki as Dinah Lance/Black Canary The mysterious vigilante that is stealing Green Arrow's spotlight as well having a siren-like scream; her alter ego, Dinah Lance, is the new Star Ledger reporter. She tries to take Brianna's story and try to unmask the Green Arrow resulting in a rivalry between them. *Amber Heard as Brianna Stone Ollie's old flame from college and one of Star Ledger's top reporters. She continues to struggle with her feelings for Oliver even after she knows he is the Green Arrow. She becomes rivals with newcomer and rising new star, Dinah Lance. *Eric Balfour as Eddie Fyers A FBI agent who continues to help Oliver in his pursuit to find the organization. However, his help will be hinder by his new girlfriend Sara Marks who starts to question his role in helping a vigilante. *Elizabeth Hurley as Helen Harland Dmitri's handler. She becomes the new liaison for the secret organization replacing Mr. Fugate. Unlike Fugate, Helen tries to make things interesting even furthering her unpredictable, unknown agenda. *Alex Fernandez as Agent Zachariah Beau He is part of the FBI, who is sole determined to investigate the two vigilantes striking Star City and figures Fyers is helping them. *Rachel McAdams as Sara Mars Part-time waitress and teacher, she is Eddie's girlfriend and sometimes questions his skills as an officer. *Adetokumboh M’Cormack as Milo Dimitri's second-in-command and bodyguard. *Naya Rivera as Dr. Krista Marks A Queen Corp scientist who developed a special nano probe technology that can mimic any weapon for a suitable purpose. She continues to help Oliver create special arrows for his "special project". *James Cromwell will reprise his role as Mr. Fugate aka Clock King. Issiah Washington returns as the editor-in-chief at the Star Ledger. Robert Hoffman plays James “Jam” Bard, Brianna's partner. Tyler Patrick Jones returns to play Young Oliver Queen in another flashback. Michael Nouri and Sheryl Lee will reprise their roles as Robert Queen and Laura Queen respectively in a flashback. Production After The Emerald Archer was a Box Office success, Warner Bros. already hired Zak Penn to do the script. Skip Woods will return to direct it. At the end of 2016, the title was called Fall of the Emerald Archer. Only Hemsworth, Heard, and Balfour will return for the main cast; newcomers to join the main cast include Jonathan Rhys-Meyers as the deadly Merlyn; Adrianne Palicki as Black Canary. There will be new and improved arrows. Some of the new ones are a static arrow, metal boxing-glove arrow, dart arrow, sticky arrow, fire arrow, and ice arrow. The Arrowcar will appear in the film, but it will be different than its comic book counterpart because it will feature a modern nano technology, cloaking ability, and jet-flight mode. Music Brian Tyler returns as the composer. Evanescence will release a new track just for this film entitled, "Shattered". Marketing A custom website was created showing a countdown for the release. Activision will make a tie-in game. Hasbro will do action figures based on the characters and the Arrowcar. Burger King will a new a scratch-off game sweepstakes. Target will do a "Green-Out sale" celebrating for the movie's release and the dvd release later out in the year. Release Fall of the Emerald Archer released on June 22, 2018 in 3D both conventional and IMAX theaters worldwide. Critical reception Fall of the Emerald Archer was highly received by fans and critics alike positive reviews from most film critics with a 92% rating. Sequels The studio already told Penn to write the script for the third film which will be called, The Legend of the Emerald Archer Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:TalixArts Category:The Emerald Archer series